Le Miroir du Rised
by music67love
Summary: OS DMHP Tous les soirs, Harry vient regarder son reflet. Un amour impossible, parce que son reflet est 'amoureux' de...


**Le Miroir de Risé**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry, naturellement  
_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresment, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Seule l'histoire est à moi!  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Petit OS que j'ai imaginé à partir de cette image: (http://www.imagup.info/images/03/1181922565691625976small.jpg) _

* * *

Enfin! Après tant d'années, il avait réussi à le retrouvé! Dumbledore n'avait pas était très malin en le cachant des les cachots. Bon, c'est vrai que ça a été dur de ne pas se faire repérez pas les Serpentards, mais après tout, il était Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-déjoué-plus-d'une-fois-les-lois-de-Poudlard. N'avait-il pas réussit à dérobé la pierre Philosophale en 1ère année? Et n'était-il pas celui qui avait découvert la terrible Chambre des Secrets en 2ème année? Et tous ça, sans qu'aucun professeurs ne soient au courant. Alors ce n'était pas une petite exploration dans les cachots qui allaient lui faire peur. Et puis, il possédait la cape d'invisibilité et la carte de Maraudeur, non? 

Le plus dur avait était de trompé la vigilance de ses amis, enfin surtout d'Hermione. Il était vrai que c'était agréable et souvent avantageux d'avoir une amie dotée d'une aussi grande intelligence, mais ce pouvais être une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Elle commençait à poser des questions sur ses escapades nocturnes et il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, lui avoué qu'il rechercher le Miroir du Risé.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_ « Bon, ben, à toute à l'heure. »_

_ « A toute... » dit Ron, plonger dans son jeu d'échecs. Il était à deux doigts de perdre contre Dean et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il redoublait donc d'attention. _

_Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à passé le trou de la Grosse Dame, Hermione l'interpela :_

_ « Où vas-tu Harry? »_

_ « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais me promener dans le château. » lui répondit-il, sans se retourner._

_ « Je ne te crois pas. »_

_Il fit volte-face._

_ « Et pourquoi ça? »_

_ « Je te connais Harry. Tu n'irais pas te promener dans le château toutes les nuits, en emmenant ta carte du Maraudeur et ta cape d'invisibilité. Je me trompe? »_

_ « Bien sûr que tu te trompe 'Mione. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si -comme tu le dit- je ne me promène pas dans les couloirs? »_

_ « Je ne sais pas Harry, mais je le découvrirais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »_

_ « Je ne m'en fait pas. » avait-il alors murmuré, en passant par le trou de la Grosse Dame._

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

C'est donc légèrement angoissé qu'il arriva à l'endroit où était caché le Miroir. Verrait-il à nouveau le visage de ses parents, comme en première année? Il ouvrit doucement la porte, qui grinça doucement. Il avança, terriblement angoissé, vers le Miroir. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de voir une image flou, puis de plus en plus net apparaître à côté de lui. 

« Quoi? »

Harry se mit à parler tout seul, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En effet, à côté de lui, venait d'apparaitre Malfoy. Celui-ci passa son bras autour du reflet d'Harry, posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit au Harry qui n'était pas dans le Miroir. Comme en première année, il se surprit à passer une main à l'endroit où devait se trouver la main de Malfoy, à savoir, sur son ventre. Le sourire du Malfoy du reflet s'agrandit un peu plus et le regarda, presque amoureusement.

**OooOOooO**

Depuis ce soir là, Harry revenait chaque soir pour se voir et surtout, pour voir Malfoy l'enlacer tendrement. Au fond de lui même, il pria pour que ça se réalise. Le Malfoy du Miroir paraissait si tendre, si aimant. Mais, surtout, il était si beau sans son éternelle masque qu'il arborait en public et qui ne se fissurait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Oui, Harry aurait vraiment voulut que le Malfoy du Miroir soir réel, qu'il l'aime, lui, Harry Potter, celui qui avait mis son père en prison, celui qui était du côté de la Lumière, alors que Malfoy était du côté des Ténèbres.

Hermione se posait encore plus de question, car quand Harry revenait, il arborait ce petit sourire qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il croyait aimé Cho Chang.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Alors que Harry revenait de son ''excursion'' assez tardivement et qu'il croyait la Salle Commune vide, Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, lui ''sauta'' dessus._

_ « Enfin! Je croyais que tu ne reviendrai jamais. »_

_Il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque, en entendant son amie, mais surtout en la voyant apparaître, debout, les flammes dansants sur le corps frêle de la brune._

_ « Hermione! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! »_

_Il porta la main sur son coeur, pour essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur, qui battaient un peu trop fort à son goût._

_ « Harry James Potter, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fabrique la nuit, de 21h00 à 1h00 du matin. »_

_ « Mais rien Hermione, rien du tout, je t'assure. Je me promenait et je me suis sans doute assoupi dans la Salle sur Demande. »_

_Il voyait dans le regard de son amie qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve sur le fait que ce soit faux._

_ « Tu as fait tes devoirs de Métamorphoses au moins? »_

_ « Je les feraient demain. Je suis mort de fatigue. » _

_Il bailla bruyamment et monta dans son dortoir, après avoir souhaité ''Bonne nuit'' à Hermione._

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Oui, sa meilleure amie devenait de plus en plus difficile à duper. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte grinça doucement, signe que quelqu'un entrait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se revêtir de sa cape d'invisibilité, que l'inconnu l'interpella. 

« Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? » demanda la voix.

Au son de cette voix, le coeur d'Harry accéléra brutalement. Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer, dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier, pour ne garder qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon à pince noir. Ses chaussures brillaient comme si elles venaient d'être cirées et les cheveux de Malfoy n'étaient pas emprisonnés sous une tonne de gel. Il avait déserré sa cravate, et, avec les cheveux, cela lui donnait l'air de celui qui venait d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un à pleine bouche. Mais les lèvres n'étaient pas gonflées, comme pût le remarquer Harry, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait probablement pas embrassé quelqu'un, du moins ce soir. A cette pensée, Harry se sentit plus heureux, sans même savoir pourquoi.

« Réponds-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda à nouveau Draco Malfoy, l'air quelque peu en colère de ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Malfoy. » lui répondit alors Harry, en essayant de paraitre le plus détaché possible.

« Je suis Préfet en Chef Potter, je venais surveillé s'il n'y avait pas quelques élèves à qui retirer des points. En particuliers aux Gryffondors. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse? »

« Je n'en ai pas Malfoy. »

« Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points à la maison Gryffondors. »

« Fais ce que tu veux Malfoy. Je m'en fiche royalement. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le miroir arrive à te rendre ton reflet sans se casser, tellement tu es moche. » dit soudain Malfoy, en changeant de sujet.

Il se retourna pour pouvoir se voir, à nouveau, dans les bras de ce Malfoy qui avait l'air si sympathique, si tendre, si aimant.

_''Ce Miroir a rendu fous de nombreuses personnes Harry,''_ lui avait un jour dit Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que Dumbledore voulait dire, mais il comprenait à présent. Et ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il savait que Draco Malfoy ne l'aimerait jamais. Parce qu'il savait que ce Draco Malfoy n'était pas réel et qu'il ne le sera probablement jamais. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est pathétique de venir ici chaque soir pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'amour. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il était ridicule de vouloir prendre la place du Harry de son reflet.

Alors il prit une grande décision. A partir de ce soir, il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. A partir de ce soir, il laisserait le Harry du Miroir avec le Draco du Miroir. Ce soir, il serait à nouveau seul, sans ce Draco qui avait l'air si gentil, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'un reflet.

« Au revoir Malfoy. »

Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça au Malfoy du reflet ou au vrai Malfoy. Il sortit en bousculant légèrement le Serpentard, qui le retint alors par la manche.

**OooOOooO**

Il continuait à revenir dans son dortoir à 1h du matin, mais cette fois ci, Hermione ne disait rien. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits, à présent. Il prit quelques affaires jetées pêles-mêles dans sa valise et sortit de son dortoir. Il arriva devant un portrait, représentant un ange aux ailes noirs et un ange aux ailes blanches, enlacés tendrement. L'ange aux ailes noirs se détacha de l'emprise de son compagnon pour lui demander le mot de passe.

« Amour impossible. »

L'ange noir lui sourit et le laissa entrer. Deux bras l'attrapèrent fermement et des lèvres l'embrassèrent fougueusement, comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, comme si demain allait mourir.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura la personne à qui appartenait les bras et les lèvres.

« Tu exagère! Je ne suis partit que dix minutes! »

« C'était dix minutes de trop! » murmura à nouveaux la voix, en descendant lentement le long de la clavicule d'Harry, la léchant, la mordillant doucement.

« Tu aimes? » demanda à nouveau la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Harry gémit et lâcha sa valise, qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd, s'ouvrant et laissant tomber quelques vêtements par la même occasion. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, dans un belle ensemble, ne cessant de s'embrasser, tout en se déshabillant.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura Draco Malfoy

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit Harry Potter

En effet, depuis ce soir là, Harry n'alla plus jamais dans la salle du Miroir au Risé, il allait désormais dans la chambre de son amant et de son amour, à savoir Draco Malfoy. Alors pourquoi, je vous le demande, se voir avec un homme qui a sa main simplement posée sur votre ventre, alors que le vrai laisse sa main voyager un peu partout sur votre peau nu?

**FIN**

_Voilà! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plut. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

Music67love

* * *

Reviews pour les anonymes:

**yohina**: je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé mon OS! ca me fait très plaisir! merci pour ta reveiws!

* * *

Un grand merci à

**yohina**, **zaika**, **The dream spectral**, **Polarisn7**, **Lynshan**, **Rayondesoleil94**, **Bins**,**Angel of Dark Wings**, **Gothiclolita54 **et **Miss Guax**! Merci à toutes (tous?) pour vos reviews!


End file.
